


The Retreat

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom John Sheppard, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex, Top Rodney, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: McKay and Sheppard enjoy a well earned vacation.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KimberlyFDR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyFDR/gifts).



> Written for the kimberlyfdr who gave the prompt “Canada”.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

“It would have to be snowing,” McKay complained, waiting impatiently for Sheppard to open the door to the cabin.

“It’s winter. In Canada. What did you expect?” Sheppard asked, just stopping short of rolling his eyes. This was supposed to be a Christmas getaway. Just the two of them. No phones, no laptops, no Wraith. And he wasn’t going to let McKay ruin it.

“Humph,” McKay replied, pushing past Sheppard as soon as he could. “Oh.”

Sheppard followed him, arms full of their luggage. “Oh,” he repeated.

The cabin was beautiful. A large tree stood in one corner, boxes of decorations lying underneath it ready for them to decorate as they saw fit. A large woollen rug sat next to a fireplace with plenty of chopped wood stacked next to it. The kitchen off to the right looked fully stocked, which was confirmed by Rodney as he began to explore.

Sheppard pulled the bags inside and then headed up the stairs with them. Their bedroom took up the whole top floor and they could look down onto the living area from the balcony. It was just as perfect as the brochure had led him to believe it would be.

“We have food!” McKay shouted up the stairs at Sheppard, biting down on a chocolate bar as he continued to root around in the fridge. This time Sheppard did roll his eyes as he dropped the bags to the floor.

“Just don’t eat it all!” he yelled. McKay shouted something back at him but he decided to pretend he hadn’t heard in order to keep the peace. Instead he sat on the edge of the bed and then lay back down on it. It was possibly the most comfortable bed he’d ever been on in his life.

“What are you…Oh.” McKay had made his way upstairs and was staring, open-mouthed, as Sheppard sprawled across the bed.

Sheppard lazily opened his eyes and raked his gaze over McKay.

“Care to join me?” Sheppard asked.

“Oh, yes,” McKay breathed, dropping the empty chocolate wrapper on to the floor and enthusiastically pulling at his fleece. Sheppard laughed – that all too rare one which sent his eyes crinkling and McKay’s heart to skip a beat – and began to help McKay out of his clothes.

“Just how many layers are you wearing?” Sheppard complained after two minutes of fumbling that still hadn’t ended in skin on skin.

“You’re the one who wanted to come to Canada,” McKay pointed out, finally pulling off his last T-shirt. “I told you it would be cold.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t tell me you were going to dress like the Stay Puft Monster.”

McKay paused and put his hands on his hips. Considering he was bare chested and his erection was tenting in his boxers, he didn’t look as imposing as he was probably going for.

“Do you want me to see to myself?”

Sheppard pursed his lips as if considering it. “Hmm…”

McKay hit him playfully on the shoulder. “I will you know…”

“I know, Rodney,” Sheppard replied. Then he leaned up, one hand going to the back of Rodney’s neck and gently rubbing his thumb over the tuft of hair there before pulling him close. “Maybe later,” he whispered against Rodney’s lips and kissing him silent.

It was a sloppy kiss, full of tongue and teeth, but it fit perfectly with their mood. And as Rodney pushed Sheppard back down on to the bed Sheppard decided that he really did have the best ideas.

“Give the ego a rest, flyboy,” McKay muttered as he flung his boxers across the room. Sheppard gave a perfectly innocent look in return. “Yes, yes, fine. This was a good idea.”

Sheppard grinned and pulled McKay into another kiss, one hand travelling down McKay’s body to fit neatly around McKay’s erection. McKay gasped into Sheppard’s mouth and bucked into his hand.

“Lube?” McKay gasped. “Need…”

Sheppard dangled his free arm over the side of the bed and just about managed to pull his bag to him. Thankfully he’d thought ahead enough to have put the lube in one of the side pockets, as he proudly demonstrated to McKay when he pulled it out.

“Give it here,” McKay said, rolling his eyes.

“Manners, Rodney,” Sheppard huffed. McKay just glared at him and pushed his hand away. “Hey!”

“Move up the bed,” Rodney commanded, which Sheppard did, but not without saluting first. “Oh, very droll, _Colonel.”_

Sheppard ducked his head, a pleased flush creeping up his neck. McKay tilted his head curiously and filed the reaction away for use later in their vacation.

“McKay,” Sheppard said. “Hey, Earth to McKay…” Sheppard waved a hand in front of McKay’s face that McKay battered away with an annoyed huff. “You okay?”

“Yes, just…had an idea about increasing the efficiency of the Daedalus’ engines.”

Sheppard raised an eyebrow. “ _Now?”_

McKay shrugged. “Sex helps me think.”

Sheppard opened his mouth to respond then closed it again. If there was still any chance of him getting laid tonight he didn’t want to distract McKay any further. Instead he just wriggled as sultrily as he could manage, which wasn’t that much judging by the incredulous look on McKay’s face.

With a put upon sigh that clearly said, “you’re an idiot” and “I love you anyway,” McKay began to push his well-coated fingers inside Sheppard.

“Yes,” Sheppard murmured as McKay scissored inside of him and then groaned as McKay pulled out. “I’m ready,” he said eagerly, his hands roaming up McKay’s chest to flick over his hardened nipples.

McKay gasped and nodded. There didn’t seem much chance of him lasting long at this rate.

So, placing his hands on Sheppard’s hips for balance, he thrust inside, his eyes falling shut at the sensation. This would never cease to be amazing.

Sheppard’s hand against his chest brought him back to the moment.

“McKay, _move_ ,” he growled and with a shiver McKay did just that.

Sheppard’s arms came around him and pulled him into a deep kiss as McKay started on a rhythm he knew would send them both over the edge.

“God, John,” McKay said, as his orgasm rippled though him. Sheppard clutched at him and arched his back as he came a few moments later, whispering “Rodney” against McKay’s hair.

They lay like that for a while, just enjoying the feeling of breathing in synch, until the stickiness, not to mention McKay’s body weight on Sheppard began to get uncomfortable.

“You know,” said Sheppard slowly, as if the thought had only just occurred to him, “a place like this probably has a pretty big bath”.

“Big enough for two?”

Sheppard shrugged. “That would be my guess.”

Rodney grinned. “Well, we should get cleaned up then.” He started to move away from Sheppard who grunted at the loss of contact. As he stood up he paused and looked down over the balcony to the kitchen area. “Let me just make up a plate”. Sheppard sighed, which clearly said, “you’re an idiot” and “I love you anyway”, as McKay bounded down to the kitchen.

“Fine,” Sheppard called out, “but don’t be surprised if I start without you!”

McKay paused at the bottom of the stairs, considering. Then he started down at a much slower pace than before. There were just some things you needed to take your time over. The proper construction of sandwiches was one of them. Walking in on a naked and wet Sheppard whilst he was in the first throes of pleasuring himself, was definitely the other.


End file.
